Tecna
Tecna is the Guardian Fairy of Technology from Zenith and one of the founding members of the Winx Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the fourth Winx girl introduced, after Bloom, Stella, and Flora. Personality As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though, in the Season 2 and Season 3, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. But Arcadia gives back her emotions and love. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Seasons |-|Season 1 Winx Club Your Fantasy= Tecna first appears along with the others Winx after the break in Alfea. At night, Tecna watched shooting stars with others. Stella gave her and other Winx new clothes. When Tecna want to scan jewel Trix come and prevent that. In episode 2 Tecna along with other Winx protect school and in Gardenia she playing with others for Stella and Brandon. In episode 3 she and other Winx with Daphne and Roxy goes to the island Crete on Earth to find Dinomag. Trix come and attack them. Roxy with Dinomag manage to defeat Trix who fled. Appearance |-|Civilian= Tecna is a girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. In Season 1 early, Tecna wears a pale pink jacket with pink and dark blue stripes on top of the white blouse. She wears a lime skirt with blue socks and lime and blue colored shoes. She also has a tie with "T" letter in the middle. tecna_s7_uniform_by_colorfullwinx-d9yidbd.png|Season 1 early civilian Tecna civilian outfit season 1.png |-|Winx= Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Tecna Winx.jpg|Tecna in her Winx form (Original) Tecna Magic Charmix.jpg|Tecna in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waist bag. TecnaCharmix.png|Tecna's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of lattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed on the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. Tecna Enchantix.jpg|Tecna in her Enchantix (2D) Tecna Enchantix 3D.jpg|Tecna in her Enchantix (3D) Tecna FairyDust.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust Container Finish Tecna.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eye shadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Tecna Believix.jpg|Tecna in her Believix (2D) WinX_3D_Tecna_Believix.jpg|Tecna in her Believix (3D) Tecna_Speedix.png|Tecna Speedix Tecna_Zoomix.jpg|Tecna Zoomix Tecna_Tracix.png|Tecna Tracix |-|Sophix= Tecna's Sophix consists of a purple top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high-heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. Tecna Sophix.jpg|Tecna in her Sophix |-|Lovix= Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and arm warmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix. Tecna Lovix.jpg|Tecna in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= Tecna's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which is light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has a light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have a jewel that is connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with light green and lilac straps. Tecna Harmonix.jpg|Tecna in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna in her Sirenix (2D) Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= Her hairstyle is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped. Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= Her hairstyle is the same with her Believix's, but is curlier and has a lilac and lime star barrette in it. Her dress is a lavender one sleeve with triangular cut outs lilac underskirt. She wears ankle boots similar to Flora's with different colors and open at the toe instead of heels and adorned with clips like the one in her hair. On her right arm is a small lilac and green watch. Her wings are light blue, green and violet in the shape of butterfly wings but squarer. Tecna Mythix.jpg|Tecna in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= Coming soon Tecna Butterflix.jpg|Tecna in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= Coming soon Tecna Tynix.png|Tecna in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= Coming soon Tecna Dreamix.png|Tecna in her Dreamix |-|Supremix= Her hair is similiar to Believix. The upper part of her dress looks like a pink jewels. In the middle of the dress is the pink tape. The bottom of the dress is pink and in the middle is a green streaked with pink and green stripes. Shoes are dark green and light green. Wings are big, pink with green and pink lines. Tecna Supremix.png|Tecna in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Her mermaid tail is rosy in the form of algae with orange coral ornament. Her torso is purple with colorful bubble. Hair is similiar as in Enchantix. As decoration on the hair is pink bowl. Her wings are blue with orange coral in the middle. Tecna Mermaidix.png|Tecna in her Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of Technology and can do Tech-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the Cinélume version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original and Cinélume versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she uses as maps to help locate objects. She is able to shoot rays of digital numbers and use them as shields that protect her and others. Tecna thinks like a computer as she is able to scan an object to gain information and speak binary code and is able to restore balance/order. As being the smartest Winx, Tecna can solve various problems and has shown to be able to various heights as well as inventing various machines, including creating geometrical shapes to imprison others or as a defense. She is able to generate, absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability to control electro-magnetic fields, shooting spheres of plasma energy and generating an electrokinetic web/wall similar to a laser cage. Tecna's powers are very advanced but she does have minor fairy powers such as telekinesis by using electromagnetism, this also gives her the ability to control magnetism. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 16 *'Astrological Sign:' Triton *'Favorite Color:' Light-blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Programming computers, playing chess and solving enigmas! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Intelligent, and tenderly clumsy, as Timmy *'Best Friend:' Musa *'Favorite Movies:' Sci-fi *'Loves:' Creating new inventions *'Favorite Music:' Pop & Electro *'Favorite Spell:' Laser Ray Transformations Trivia *Tecna's appearance was inspired by singer/songwriter P!nk, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Tecna's name comes from the Italian word for technology, "Tecnologia", of which it is a contraction. *According to the Cinélume version, Tecna is a fairy cyborg. **This could explain her robotic tone of voice when she chose to give up her emotions to acquire the Water Stars in Season 3. **This could also explain why she was affected least by the sleeping gas in The Monster and the Willow. *In the comic, Timmy meets Tecna by literally bumping into her in the ball party, specifically his face into her butt. *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Tecna is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). *After Musa updated her appearance at the beginning of Season 3, Tecna has remained the only Winx girl with short hair. *Aside from a few minor details, Tecna's look from the planning stage has remained virtually unchanged. *Tecna is one of four fairies from the Winx Club who did not travel to their own realm to get her Enchantix. *Tecna never mentioned much about her planet. Although, in the 4Kids version of "The Black-Mud Swamp", she did say that her realm is "wired". *Tecna has the least girly voice and hairstyle, even though Musa is the most tomboyish. *In the original version, she is the youngest of the Winx, followed by Bloom. *Tecna is the girl that has the most changes in her Enchantix look since the Enchantix planning stages. First, she was designed with waist-length hair and an elegant and very decorated two-piece powder blue and purple outfit. Then, she started wearing the current outfit, but with light blue petals on her shorts and top and very long fore-wings. Finally, the fore-wings were cut and the outfit changed its petals and strings colors as in the series. *In the Winx Club comics, the first and only one to "break" her heart was Jonas, as shown in Love Beach, making her and Timmy split up. *In the Winx Club comics, it is stated that Tecna is a princess. **However, Tecna is changed back to not being of royal status by Adventure on Zenith, as Cryos is now the king again, like he is in the animated series. *In the series, except the 4Kids version, Tecna, Musa and Flora are the only Winx girls who are not princesses. **However, in The Novel of the Show, when Bloom is encouraging her friends to continue to fight against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "we are princesses", implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is June 8, and her home world is the Third Binary Sector. *In most of her transformations, Tecna wears pants or shorts (except for Sophix, Harmonix, Mythix, Butterflix and Tynix). *She, Amore and Lemmy have the same voice actress in the Nick's dub. *She and Musa are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in Season 6. *Tecna is the only Winx member to use her special Sirenix spell in her civilian form. *Tecna and Flora are the two only Winx girls whose memories as children or infants have never been shown in the show. *She, Nebula and Stormy all have a spell called "Electric Storm". *Magnethia and Electronio are the first and second relatives of Tecna to be shown in the series, making an appearance in Season 6 and Season 7 respectively. *She might be left-handed, due to the fact that she holds her Mythix wand and most of her gadgets in her left hand. *In the Season 7 trailer, Tecna is shown using her ability to manipulate electricity. *Rebecca Soler, who voiced Tecna in season 3 from the 4Kids dub, voices Stella in the Season 7 of Winx Club in the DuArt dub. *She and Aisha are the only Winx fairies who have not sung a single song in the series. *She is the second Winx to turn evil as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The third was Musa as shown in the "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. **The fourth was Stella as shown in "Queen for a Day". *In the 4Kids dub, Tecna speaks in a British accent. *There is a color pattern going with Tecna while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between purple and green. Her Winx/Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Mythix are purple and her Tynix and Dreamix are green. **Bloomix is her first transformation to have blue and green on her fairy outfit. *In the characters' description in the French version of the book series, Tecna is the fairy of natural sciences and inventions. *She likes spinach and dolphins and her favorite color is light blue. *According to Musa, her best friend, she is always so tidy when it comes to her bedroom. *In World of Winx, Tecna's hair color is changed to purple. Category:Winx Club My Version Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Tecna Category:Season 1 Category:Alfea Category:Zenith Category:Company of Light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Butterflix Category:Supremix Category:Mermaidix Category:Allies Category:Timmy Category:Digit Category:Caramel Category:Lithia Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Winx